New Beginnings
by Sage of Water
Summary: When a new man comes to Forget-me-Not-Valley what ripples will he form. Har X Muffy.


New Beginnings

By Water Sage

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in Harvest Moon. Unless I indicate that I do I own any one. I don't own anything except made up characters and names. Now you cannot sue me!!!!!!**

The clear blue sky sat still above the valley. The sun shines bright, awakened and refreshed after the long, snowy winter. The birds soar across the sky, singing their songs of spring. The water in the river flowed free again thawed over by the warmth of spring. Freely flowing the river rushed gently down to the placid, blue ocean.

The ocean reaches the valley at the southern beach. The sand is golden where the water's tainting touch cannot reach, but brown where the tendrils of water reach. The valley is calm and warm, filled with a slight spring breeze. This breeze is just enough to move the old windmills at the far edge of the village.

From the barren hill leading into the nearby town, two sets of footprints were thumping slowly down the hill. The louder set was coming from a middle-aged man. His skin was the color of chocolate with jet-black hair. The second set of steps was from a younger man with skin the color of sand. His eyes were brown as was his hair. The walked rhythmically down to the old farm.

"Takakura are you saying when dad died that he left me this farm?"

The younger man looked puzzled at this idea. The last memory he had of his father was from when he was 6-7.

_Flashback_

"_Aren you need to focus a bit more on a career!" _

"

_I can't do that with out a job Csarah" _

"_Well then go find a job!!!!"_

"_Maybe I will_

_End of Flashback_

That was the last he ever saw of his father. He used to hate his father for leaving him, his mother, and his sister Kara to fend for themselves but now as the sun rose on this beautiful spring day he understood a few more things about his father. This place was so full of life and made him feel so much more alive.

"Yes Ceishi, your father left you this farm. It was in his will that this farm be left to you. It stated that if you had found your own way or had passed on then Kara was to have this farm."

"Well heaven forbid- this would be too much fun for Kara on this farm. As her older brother, I cannot allow her to have all the fun!"

He laughed as he said this but suddenly another thought struck his mind.

"Takakura, where did here my old nickname?"

"Your father called you Ceishi when he spoke of you once. Is there something you prefer I call you by?"

"Well my full name is Harin Cesihos Calibur but that is a bit of a mouthful, call me Har."

They walked on, silently for a bit until Har heard a noise behind him. Curiously he turned around and saw two dogs.

Takakura! Look!' Two stray dogs with a tan and white pattern. One had floppy ears while the other had erect ears. They both had a red bandanna on there necks. No form of identification on either.

"How strange," Takakura said with a puzzled look on his face "Last time I saw dogs here was when your father and I came here with your father"

"Awwwwww! These poor little fellas must have been dumped here by some careless person!" He said this compassionately. **A/N: SPAY AND NEUTER **

He scooped up both dogs in his medium-ly muscled arms.

"Is there enough room for both of them here?" he asked with a look as pathetic as that of the dogs on his face.

"Yes, yes there is," Takakura knew that he could not say no to a person like Har, about a situation like this, without tears and begging. "I'll build them a dog house.

"Nah that's okay, they can sleep in my home." Har said this with a smile.

They continued on Takakura showing Har the buildings explaining there function and use while Har comforted the dogs. Finally, Takakura came to a halt in front of a small humble cabin.

"Har this is your home. I know it is small but when you get some money you can renovate it if you would like."

The small wooden cabin had a brick chimney sat atop the metal roof. Har opened the door and Takakura followed him. Inside the evening gleam coupled with the overhead light gave the house an extreme amount of light. The floors were a light red-brown with a matching table. The table had two pillows by it and a small area rug underneath. The small bookcase in the lower right corner had a few books in it. There was a small dresser on the left wall big enough to put some clothes in. The upper right corner has a nice little kitchen set. There was a small television next to the bed. The bedside table had an assets book on it. The bed was big enough for one person. It was blue and white with a base that matched the remainder of the house. The dogs had mad themselves perfectly at home underneath the bed.

"Har, it's about 10:30 and you look tired. Should I let you go?"

"Yes, my brain is fried and I am quiet tired. I think I will sleep."

Takakura left the house. Har slowly dragged himself to the stove and prepared some food for the dogs. He set it in a clean bowl, meandered over to the bed, and collapsed.

** A/N: So what did you think? I am really not sure where to go with this story. Any suggestions on a pairing. I would prefer normalcy but I might do yaoi. When and if you review please give me suggest any ideas. **


End file.
